A New Breed (Μια νέα φυλή)
by vicchavez007
Summary: "You killed them." Percy tried to block the voice out. Then another two voices spoke "You killed us Percy." "I'm sorry Thalia." "Why, Percy? Why did you kill us? We didn't do anything to you Percy. So why did you kill us?" "I'm sorry Annabeth.- This was just a small excerpt of my story. If that caught your eye, you might enjoy the rest of the story. If so then READ ON!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Breed (Μια νέα φυλή)**

**Chapter One: The Unforgivable Deed**

**A/N: Just something I'm testing out. Let me know if it's any good and if it should be continued. Enjoy**

It was a dark and stormy night. You could hear the thunder rumble in the distance and the lightning crackle as it struck the ground. Percy was running. He was running from something, no not something someone. He didn't look back he just kept running for the fear that if he stopped he would die. Then a voice spoke in his mind

"You killed them." Percy tried to block the voice out. Then another two voices spoke

"You killed us Percy."

"I'm sorry Thalia."

"Why, Percy? Why did you kill us? We didn't do anything to you Percy. So why did you kill us?"

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I didn't do it. It was something in my mind."

"Why Percy? Why us?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing. The pictures flashed in his mind.

**Flashback**

Percy had been walking in the woods. Why, you ask? He didn't have a clue. He needed to catch some air. He had just returned from the awards ceremony after they had won the Second Titan War. He had used his wish to help people. He didn't need to become a god. He just wanted to help people who thought they were never going to get help. Who did he help you ask? Well take a look.

**Flashback in a flashback?**

They were in the throne room waiting for their rewards. Percy stood there. Usually the throne room always took his breath away, but today he just looked around stunned. The room was cracked and shattered. The battle that had erupted in here earlier, had it not been won by Percy the gods would've died. Suddenly Percy's name was called by Zeus

"Perseus Jackson!" Percy walked forward and noticed Hades and Hestia had temporary thrones. He reached Zeus' throne and bowed really low before he walked to his father's throne and knelt down.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving ?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated."Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned."Um . . . a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes."A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth. I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed back to two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis and become a Hunter. I'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd lose her. Now, she looked pretty much the same way.

I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No aging, no death, nobody in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal, serving my father. I could have power and eternal life.

Who could refuse that?

Then I looked at Annabeth again. I thought about my friends from camp: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many others who were now dead. I thought about Ethan Nakamura and Luke.

And I knew what to do.

"No," I said.

The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . turning down our generous gift?"

There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunder-storm about to erupt.

"I'm honored and everything," I said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

The gods were glaring at me, but Annabeth had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were shining. And that kind of made up for it.

"I do want a gift, though," I said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus thought about this."If it is within our power."

"It is," I said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," I said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!"Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power."

The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," I said."All the children . . . of all the gods."

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," my father said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," I said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse—"

"No more undetermined children," I said. "I want you to promise to claim your children—all your demigod children—by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but I was on a roll.

"And the minor gods," I said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-—they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades—"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed.

"No, my lord," I said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Wait!"

"What now child?" Zeus boomed

I also want Hades' and Hestia's thrones back on the council." Hades eyes widened with a small smile on his face. Hestia even looked up from her hearth a smile the duplicate of Hades on her as well. That was the last straw the Olympians were in uproar. All of them were arguing. Percy looked to his father with eyes that told him what to do. Poseidon raised his trident and slammed it into the throne floor.

"SILENCE!" There was an earthquake that shook the room. The Olympians were quick to shut their mouths.

"Perseus! You think my judgment was wrong when I kicked Hades and Hestia off the council?!"

"You really want to know what I think?" Percy said trying to loosen his collar before he realized his shirt had been ripped off. He made a mental note. 'That's why Aphrodite had been looking at me strangely and why Artemis wouldn't meet my eyes. Wait, why wouldn't Artemis meet my eyes. She's probably thinking that I'm stupid for not realizing I didn't have a shirt on. Gods why am I thinking about this now.'

"Yes I do want to know." Zeus said.

"Well in all honesty Lord Zeus I think you did it out of fear." Zeus nostrils flared. Hades looked on in shock.

"You dare accuse me?! The King of the Gods of being scared!"

"I do. You are afraid of Hades, you fear Hestia, you cower at the power of my father."

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you are treading on thin ice."

"Why would I be scared of **them**?" He spat.

"Because they hold more power than you."

"That is absurd."

"Then explain to me and your older siblings why only your children sit on the council."

"..." Hades spoke up with a new found strength in him.

"Go ahead. Enlighten me little brother."

"Well I...thought it was a good idea."

"For who, YOU!?" Hades burst. "I'm leaving. Since this little bastard can't even stand up for himself. But I will be back in 24 hours expecting my throne right there." He said pointing to where Zeus throne sat."I should be at the head of the gods as I am Kronos eldest son and next to me Hestia." He got up from his throne and walked into a shadow. He was gone. There were murmurs all around the throne room. The only one who seemed a little bit happy about this was Ares as he could see there was trouble brewing. It took a couple of hours but the council finally settled down.

"Percy," Poseidon said getting over his shock, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," I said. "All of you."

I got a lot of steely looks. Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"—she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste—"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said."Being told what to do by a mere child. Look what he has done..."

"All in favor," Hermes interrupted.

All the gods raised their hands except Zeus.

Poseidon spoke "Overruled." Zeus glared at him.

"Um, thanks," I said.

I turned, but before I could leave, Poseidon called, "Honor guard!" Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door—an aisle for me to walk through. They came to attention.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson," Tyson said."Hero of Olympus . . . and my big brother!"

**Flashback in flashback ends. Back to regular flashback.**

That's who he helped. His father had told him that he was greater than Hercules. He was so overwhelmed he just needed to get some air. Then he heard rustling in the bushes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out riptide. The thing jumped out from the bushes. Percy looked at it. It was like a wolf. It had grey fur and was at least twice as big as a regular wolf. Percy asked

"What are you?" The thing seemed to snicker.

"Not what. Who." Percy eyed the beast.

"Who are you?" The beast smiled revealing his teeth.

"Well I'm Lycaon."

"Who?" Percy asked. The smile was wiped off of the beast's face.

"Have you not heard of the great Lycaon?"

"Um sorry but I haven't."

"I am the king of wolves. The first king of Arcadia. Cursed by Zeus to this cursed form." Percy frowned

"I told Zeus to relinquish all peaceful deities of their curses."

"Oh I'm no deity nor am I peaceful." Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Well what do you want with me?"

"Are you not the hero of Olympus?"

"Well, you could say that but I'm just Percy Jackson."

"The great Percy Jackson. I have been looking for you."

"Why?"

"You will be my eye."

"Your what?"

"You will be The Eye of Lycaon."

"I still don't understand."

"You will be known as Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus and the Eye of Lycaon. You will harbor the great Lycaon as a part of you."

"But you said you weren't peaceful. You fought for the Titans in the first war?"

"No I came into the world later. Didn't I say I was the first King of Arcadia. That comes after the Titans during the reign of the _Gods_." He said with distaste.

"So you are considered a bad guy?"

"Yes, you can say that." Percy twirled riptide in his hands.

"Then this conversation is over." Lycaon snarled.

"You will become the eye of Lycaon whether you want to or not. You can choose the easy painless way or you could choose the hard and painful way. It's up to you."

"I just fought a war." Percy muttered "Can't I get just one break?" Before he could even react, Lycaon was lunging. Percy raised riptide and impaled the beast in the chest. "I thought you said this was going to be hard and painful." The beast smiled at him. Then suddenly as Lycaon dissipated into gold dust the dust rose and went straight into Percy through his nose and mouth. Percy threw his head back as the gold made its way through his lungs and body. This **was** painful. He felt as if the gold dust was ripping his lungs apart. When it finally stopped he collapsed to the ground unconscious. When he woke up he was being picked up by Thalia and Annabeth.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. You tell us."

"I don't remember." As Percy finished his sentence he looked down to his hands and realized they were hairy and he was growing claws. "Guys get away from me."

"What?"

"Now! Get away!" He threw himself to the ground. Thalia knelt down next to him only to hear him growling.

"Percy? Are you okay?" He whipped his paw(?) around and caught Thalia in the neck. He cut her jugular and she fell back holding her neck.

"PERCY! What did you DO!?" He whipped around to see a feared Annabeth. He snarled. She rushed him dagger in hand. She brought down the dagger on his back and it just bounced off. Then Lycaon spoke

"Ooh so the blessing of Achilles actually carries over. Verrrry Interrresting." Annabeth clutched her hand.

"Who are you?!"

"I am Lycaon." Annabeth gulped

"The...the one who fed...fed Zeus one of his son...sons." Lycaon smiled.

"The one and only." Annabeth looked down to a motionless Thalia around her a pool of blood. The silver circlet signifying she was the Lieutenant of the Hunters was gone. The anger resurfaced on Annabeth's face.

"YOU! You killed her! I am going to kill you." Annabeth yelled. All she needed to do now was around Lycaon so she could stab him in Percy's Achilles heel. She rushed forward and Lycaon hit her legs and knocked them out from under her. She fell on her back and before she could stand up Lycaon pounced on her.

"Uh Uh little daughter of Athena. You are not going to kill my champion." Her eyes widened. Before she could say anything else. Lycaon began mauling her. The screams could be heard throughout the forest and word quickly spread among the nymphs and soon reached Olympus of "Percy's" doing.

**Flashback ends**

Percy's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't kill them **you** did!" Lycaon laughed.

"They should have listened to you when they had the chance. Now the gods are furious with you. I mean look behind you to see who's following you." Percy turned around to a fuming Zeus chasing after him. Zeus looked like a human storm as lightning crackled around him. Percy kept running until he came into a clearing in the forest. Percy turned around and found Zeus with his master bolt out.

"Wait Zeus! Let me expl-" Too late Zeus was firing the bolt as Percy closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come. When the bolt hit his body he shuddered as the power coursed through him. He fell to his knees every hair on his body standing up. He spoke again. "ZEUS! Wait let me explain..." Zeus was squeezing the bolt as if charging it, this time he didn't fire lighting from the bolt he was getting ready to launch the bolt. Something he hadn't done since the Great Giant War. When he threw it Percy was on his knees and suddenly he was being pushed into the earth as the force of the explosion knocked all the air from his lungs. The force of the explosion looked like a nuclear bomb had just gone off vaporizing everything in a three mile radius and in the center a huge crater with Zeus standing in it. There was dust and ash thick in the air. He sighed but then the dust cleared. Zeus eyes widened

"That's impossible."

**Line Break**

Percy looked into the never ending darkness. Then a voice spoke out.

"Thank you."

"Who's there?"

"It is I, Hades. Your uncle."

"What has happened Lord Hades? Am I..."

"No you are not dead but you are unconscious."

"What about" his voice cracked, "Thalia and Annabeth?"

"Well they have um...joined the land of the dead."

"Uncle it wasn't my fault. I swear it."

"I know it was Lycaon. That is actually why I am here. I am here to retrieve him. He should be back in the Fields of Punishment. Now close your eyes." Percy did as commanded. When he opened them again in front of him was Hades holding a wolf cub. "There we go. But I'm afraid I can't remove his power or appearance from you."

"What does that mean?"

"Well it means that you still have the power of a god along with the ability to change into werewolf form, at will oh and you have slightly larger canines. But that's all, his influence on you has dissipated." Hades turned around and started to walk away before he remembered something. "Oh yes I almost forgot something. Do not be scared at your sentencing I will be there to protect you."

"My WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Sentencing

**The Sentencing**

**A/N: Well I got positive feedback on the last chapter so I've decided. I am going to continue this story. Oh and I just finished reading Timeless Warrior by Anaklusmos14 and it was amazing. I just wish he would keep writing that story the plotline was awesome. Okay well onto the story.**

"My WHAT?"

"Your. Sentencing." He said much slower. "You didn't expect Zeus to just give you a free pass did you? Although..."

"What?" Percy asked.

"I think he is doing this as revenge for embarrassing him in front of the council yesterday. Okay well that is all for now Percy." He said as he disappeared into the darkness.

**Line Break**

Percy awoke in what seemed like a dungeon. Just as he looked up he saw his father.

"Dad!" Poseidon put his finger up to his lips as a sign for him not to make a lot of noise. "Dad." He said in a much more hushed voice.

"What have you done, son?"

"It wasn't me Dad. I swear on the river Styx." Thunder rumbled outside as Poseidon waited for something to happen. "See? I told you." Poseidon looked at him with a bit of surprise.

"Then who was it son?" Percy face turned into a snarl revealing his elongated canines.

"Lycaon." Poseidon looked at his son in shock.

"Is he still...you know inside of you?" Poseidon asked. Percy smiled.

"Nope. And you can thank Uncle Hades for that." Then out of a shadow appeared the God of Death.

"Hello little brother. Hello nephew."

"Hades. You saved my son?"

"Yes and I will do so again at the sentencing but you will have to play along."

Poseidon nodded his head in understanding.

**Line Break**

Poseidon looked at Hades like he was crazy. "That's your plan?" Before he could continue. Percy spoke.

"Yes it is brilliant the gods will never see it coming."

"Are you serious? You agree with what Hades has planned?"

"Yup. I doubt any of the other Olympians will be able to see through our scheme." Hades looked at Poseidon triumphantly. "Well maybe Hestia will be able to see through the plan but I doubt she will turn on the man she has loved since he was born." Poseidon stared at him.

"And who would that be son?" Percy nodded his head toward Hades who was looking away. "You have got to be kidding. She has never shown any affection toward any of us..." Poseidon put the pieces "except Hades. Wow. Fucking Hades. Of all the goddesses, you captured the heart of the one true maiden child of our father." Hades turned to face his brother a tinge of red splashed on his pale cheeks.

"Do not speak to anyone about this, **ever**." He told Poseidon in a very serious tone. He turned to Percy. "How did you know?"

"Well I guess it was the first time I met her when I saw the little ring she wore. I thought it was strange and I saw the skull with the cross bones. At first I brushed it off until right before I had to fight Kronos. I saw her sitting by the hearth I could tell Hades was the only thing on her mind. How? Well she was just rubbing the same ring I had seen her with the first time I had met her. That was when I realized that she didn't care for the other Olympians she was worried that Hades wouldn't make it through the war." Poseidon was trying to comprehend everything his son had just told him. He came out of his trance before he finally spoke.

"Well it's settled then. Hades plan it is." As he finished speaking he heard the footsteps coming from outside. Poseidon disappeared in sea breeze while Hades calmly walked through a shadow gone. The steps got closer until the doors finally opened revealing a grinning Ares. He walked into the room and he just shook his head at Percy.

"You have stirred up so much shit."

"You aren't angry."

"Not really. I've been waiting for another real war."

"Didn't you just fight Typhon?"

"Yeah but your dad took away all the fun. I've been waiting for an all out war. The last time we had one of those was like seventy years ago. Now that was fun."

"Are you serious? After all the things that have happened you wish that another war will happen?"

"Well fuck yeah. I don't know if you haven't noticed but I'm kind of the God of War."

"Yeah whatever." Ares finally unlocked his chains and Percy fell to the ground. He picked him up by the back of his neck. He walked him through the dungeon doors and up a staircase. When they reached another door Ares opened it to reveal the Olympian Throne room. The throne room was still a wreck as Ares walked Percy to the center of it. Ares looked to Zeus who had slightly less nervousness than rage in his eyes. He kicked Percy's legs out and dropped him to his knees. Percy looked up to see the god already walking to his throne.

"Fucking Ares." He muttered under his breath. Percy looked around and saw all Olympians present except for Hades' and Hestia's thrones along with Hades who wasn't even there. Percy also noticed another thing, his father wasn't there either. "Zeus probably didn't even invite them, he also didn't keep his promise." He also muttered. His eyes landed on Artemis, she was furious.

(I will let you know the difference between thoughts and actual dialogue with a **"** as real dialogue and a **'** as thoughts. Capisce?)

'Shit I just murdered her lieutenant.' His eyes lingered to Athena. He gulped 'Shit I just murdered her daughter.' Finally his eyes looked onto Zeus who was trying to not show any emotion and he was doing a good job of it but Percy could see right passed it. 'Fuck Zeus has to be angry.'

"Perseus do you know why you are here?"

"Yes Zeus."

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well..." Percy shrugged. "You didn't keep your promise." Zeus eyes flashed dangerously.

"Is that so?" He said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes you said you would restore Hades' and Hestia's thrones. From what I see, their thrones aren't even here."

"After what you've done. You think your wish is still up for debate!?" Zeus yelled going over the edge.

"No. There is no debate my wish is one that you swore on the Styx. You **have to** grant."

"Please," Zeus said tauntingly "you think I care for what I say about that petty river goddess?" Thunder rumbled.

"No, but I think she does."

"And? What is she going to do?" Zeus continued. Out of a shadow appeared a gaunt Hades with a very angry looking river goddess. The strange thing was that she was very beautiful. She had sleek black hair and milky skin and her eyes were black but not like Hades' they seemed to be flowing, like a river.

"Tisk tisk Zeus I suggest you do not upset one of the five rivers of my underworld." Zeus narrowed his eyes.

"Hades what a _pleasant _surprise." Hades looked around mockingly surprised.

"This doesn't seem like a random coincidence. It seems like you wanted to start this little **meeting** without me. Have you forgot that I am now a member of this council along with my dear sister Hestia. Oh and what is this? Poseidon is not here as well?" Hades mocked. "Now why would you start this **meeting** without me nor your other older brother?"

"Well I was just about to invite you." Then out of the air materialized Poseidon.

"I'm sure you were." He said as he walked over to his throne to sit down. "Now why has this **meeting** been called?" He said before he looked to his son. Then he turned to Zeus. "You weren't thinking of starting this _sentencing_ without me, were you?"

"Of course not." Zeus said as he tried to keep his composure. And again Poseidon said

"I'm sure." Poseidon looked around and noticed that Hades was still standing. "Hades why are you still standing? Please have a seat." He said as he smacked his trident into the throne room floor and at the end of his row on the other side of Hermes arose a pitch black throne made of obsidian with skulls that encrusted the edges and on the top of the headrest was the Helm of Darkness and on the right armrest where a cup holder would be the Sword of Hades hung loosely. At the sight of the Helm of Darkness all the Olympians seemed to shrink back in their thrones. Percy looked at it and felt like he had when he first saw it, he wanted to run away, crawl into a hole and hide. Hades walked toward his new throne with a still steaming river goddess at his side. He put his hand on the armrest a crooked smile on his face. He had never thought this day would come. He was happy before he was ripped back to reality as Zeus finally had enough and exploded. (Metaphorically of course)

"POSEIDON! You dare add a new throne in my throne room! Look what you've done to my throne room." He said as he gestured his hand toward the rest of the room. Poseidon took his stare off Zeus and looked around. He wasn't shocked to see that the rest of the throne room had dimmed. He nodded

"Yes, I always did think it was too bright in here." Zeus nostrils flared. Then he looked around and spoke again.

"Look! Now the throne room is un even." Poseidon glanced before he nodded his head.

"Yes, but " he said as he slammed his trident into the floor, then on the opposite side of Hades arose a throne that seemed to be made of celestial bronze but more like a swirling celestial bronze. It seemed to be in liquid form and on the armrests were designs of fire and on top of the headrest was the symbol of a hearth. Hestia's symbol of power. "there all done." He said with a smile.

Zeus body was crackling with electricity, all the nervousness that he had when the **meeting **had started was gone and in its place was anger. His left eye twitched with how angry he was. Hestia had looked up from the hearth for the first time and saw her throne. She had a look in her eyes that Percy could not make out. She got up from the hearth and started walking toward her throne. When she was walking by Hades she brushed her hand against his. His face was once again splashed with a bit of red. Percy looked at the two with a small smile on his face. Then he thought it was kind of weird because Hestia was only in her 14 year old form. She continued to walk toward her throne and the closer she got the larger she grew. She finally reached it and took a seat. The rest of the Olympians had been looking on at the whole scene with a sense of awe. They were surprised by Poseidon's sudden change from a friendly Olympian to a much more cocky one. After that whole ordeal Hades turned into his giant form and sat down on his throne. The river goddess Styx still by his side.

Zeus finally took a few breaths trying to cam himself. "Enough of this!" He boomed. "Poseidon, you have no right to just conjure up a throne in **MY **throne room!"

"WHAT? I am your older brother you have no right to control me. I am not one of your kids that sits on this council. You can NOT tell me what to do!"

"POSEIDON! I am the KING of Gods my word is law."

"Zeus," Hades interrupted "This is no dictatorship. We agreed from the very beginning, this was to be a diplomacy."

"Hades! Shut up! You are not even a member of this council." Zeus boomed. Hades eyes flashed and in the blink of an eye he was at Zeus throat with his sword at his throat. Zeus gulped. "You swore not to use this on us." Finally Styx spoke

"You should NOT be the one to talk about keeping promises." she said. "I Styx, goddess of the river Styx revoke Hades of his oath on the blade his wife crafted." Hades lifted his blade but in flash was sent across the throne room floor. Zeus had his bolt in hand. Hades raised his hand and enveloped Zeus in shadows.

"You are lucky little brother that I cannot kill you right now, but come the winter solstice I will challenge you as king of the gods. You must agree, it is within the ancient laws."

"I agree." Zeus smirked. Hades dropped him and walked back to his throne. Zeus finally seemed like he was no longer scared, but anxious that he would finally be able to fight Hades and send him back to the Underworld. Hades was thinking the exact same thing except with the roles reversed. "Now ahem let this hearing begin."

"Ha, that was the word I was looking for." Poseidon chimed.

"Yes yes whatever, let's begin." Zeus exclaimed. Everyone's eyes turned back to Percy. "Perseus, you are here for crimes you have committed against Olympus and her children. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Percy turned to Artemis but spoke to Zeus.

"No just hurry the fuck up and send me to the Fields of Punishment." Artemis could no longer hold back her rage. She blasted Percy with a silver ray of pure power. He was sent flying back and hit Hades throne with his head hitting the left side of it. Poseidon jumped to his feet but stopped in his track as soon as he saw his son stand back up. "Are you done now Artemis?" He mocked. Just as he was walking back to the center of the room he collapsed to his knees. In his mind spoke Athena

'She might be but I'm not."

'Well isn't that nice. I'd like to see you try and kill me.'

'Hmph foolish boy. I can blast you to bits while I'm in your mind.' She spoke.

'Then do it.' Percy looked at her to see her struggling. After a minute Percy stood up and he heard Athena panting in his mind.

'What are you?'

'Well _Lady Athena, _I'm just a lowly demigod.'

'LIAR.'

'I'm not. I'm surprised you, all powerful being. You can't see that I'm just a demigod.' She didn't reply she just looked away not wanting to accept defeat. Percy turned his attention to Zeus who had just finished reading out his sentence.

"Does anyone disagree with the terms?" The only gods to raise their hands were Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Hermes and to everyone's surprise Hera. Zeus smirked and looked at Poseidon. "Popular sovereignty." Poseidon looked to Hades who was shaking his head. Percy was looking at the two, something had not gone as planned. "It's settled then 5 years in Tarturas."

**A/N: Sorry you guys this was kind of like a filler chapter. But I'll try to have the next one up faster than I had this one up. So, what did ya think? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New War

**A New War**

**A/N: Hi guys. I really don't have anything to talk about except that I changed the font. Well here's the chapter.**

"It's settled then, 5 years in Tartarus." Percy for the first time showed a flash of fear.

"Oh fuck." He muttered.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Zeus boomed. "You are hereby relinquished of your titles as Hero and Savior of Olympus. You have also lost the title as a hero. You are hereby known as Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Betrayer of Olympus. Percy looked down. He had no idea what he was going to do. He pulled out Anaklusmos and the gods that opposed him raised their hands to blast him.

"Hold on I'm not gonna do anything stupid." He uncapped Riptide and Artemis and Athena fired rays of gold and silver while Zeus threw his bolt at him. Smoke filled the throne room and coughs could be heard from the other gods. When the smoke cleared where Percy once stood there was the blast mark of Zeus' bolt. Zeus breathed out heavily and Poseidon yelled.

"ZEUS, YOU BASTARD!" Zeus looked at him.

"He was going to attack Poseidon. You saw him pull out that cursed blade."

"He said he wasn't going to attack!"

"He raised the blade to attack."

"No he wasn't, Hades back me up." Poseidon looked to Hades for help. Hades looked at him and said

"I have to agree with Zeus' decision this time Poseidon. Your son **was **going to attack."

"WHAT!" Poseidon yelled he looked at Hades before Hades winked and spoke in his mind.

'Relax Percy is safe in the Underworld. But keep up your argument as to not draw suspicion.'

'Fine but next time tell me you're going to do something like that.'

'I will but this time there was not time.'

'Okay.'

After their little conversation Poseidon continued yelling.

"ZEUS, know this now! You will regret what you have done! Know that from this day forth you have made a new enemy against Olympus." Zeus eyes widened but Poseidon flashed out taking his throne with him. He knew that if he left his throne Zeus would destroy it. Zeus looked around to see all the Olympians with shocked looks on their faces. The only ones looking happy were Hades and Ares. Murmurs were heard throughout the throne room. After what seemed like eternity Zeus spoke.

"Alright everyone calm down. I doubt Poseidon actually wages war." Hades spoke back.

"He wasn't and also I Hades, Ruler of the Underworld side with Poseidon in the coming war." All the other gods paled. Except for the ones on his and Poseidon's side.

"As do I." Spoke Hestia.

"Me too." Spoke Demeter.

"I as well." Spoke Hera.

"You dare defy your husband!?" Zeus threatened. Hera merely scoffed

"You always betrayed me. Look around these children aren't all mine. They're yours with some other goddess and mortal if you count Dionysus. So fuck you Zeus." She flashed out with her throne. All other gods that sided with Hades and Poseidon left as well. Zeus boomed.

"Do any of my children decide to go with those foolish gods."

"I will go with mother." Hephaestus said.

"Even after she threw you off Olympus?!"

"That wasn't HER! I know it was you Zeus. You thought I wouldn't remember well I do." He vanished in flames with his throne.

"ANYONE ELSE!" He yelled to the remaining gods. (Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite and Zeus.)

"I too." Hermes spoke.

"WHY?" Zeus yelled.

"Because Percy gave Luke a better name after you labeled him a traitor."

"All for one demigod?" Zeus boomed.

"Look what you did because he killed Thalia, a war for what? One demigod." Hermes flashed away with his throne. Zeus turned to his remaining children and Aphrodite.

"So all of you know where your loyalties are?"

"We do." They said. Zeus turned to Athena.

"Daughter, how are we going to fight this war? This is going to be a worldwide affair."

"I afraid father that the only way we will be able to cover this up is with..." she looked down.

"With what? Tell me Athena." She looked. Athena looked up.

"With a new World War."

**Line Break- The Underworld**

**Percy P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and looked around noticed I was no longer in the Olympian Throne room. I was in a dark tunnel and along the walls were dimly lit torches. I started to walk and noticed that on the walls there were pictures depicting all the kinds of torture only Hades could offer. Then finally I reached the end of the tunnel to an open room which I can only guess to be Hades Throne room. It was empty, I could only guess because it was August and Persephone would still be in the above world until September. I noticed that on the right hand side of Persephone's throne Hades' throne was gone. On the right hand side of where Hades' throne used to be there was a door. Me being as curious as I am wanted to see what was behind the door.

**No one's P.O.V**

The young demigod walked toward the door and opened it ever so quietly. He walked in to see the slender body of Persephone putting on clothes.

"Oh gods." Percy yelped, causing Persephone to jump in fear. She turned around to see the young demigod with his hands covering his eyes. She was still half naked but she had a sly smile on her face. She walked towards the young demigod and placed her hands on his' and moved them away from his eyes only to notice that his eyes were closed. She chuckled almost inaudibly. She placed a small kiss on his cheek then on his neck causing him to tense further. His eyes shot open and he looked to see her black hair hanging over his chest as she kissed his neck. She moved her head away letting Percy release the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She had a small smile on her face making Percy smile nervously. She placed her hand on his cheek and Percy noticed how beautiful she was, her creamy white skin went together so well with her black hair and hazel eyes. She made a move to kiss him but he pulled back even though his body urged him forward.

"Sorry Persephone, but I don't think I can do this."

"Are you sure?" She asked seductively and Percy caved.

"...No." he whispered.

"That's what I thought." She moved to kiss him again and this time he didn't refuse. She started walking him back towards her bed and pushed him onto it. He sat up and Persephone pulled off his shirt to reveal his toned body. She glided her hand across his chest and pushed him onto his back. She lowered herself onto him and began to tenderly kiss him again and this time Percy kissed back. She began unbuttoning his pants...

**Line Break (Remember this is only a rated T story.)**

Percy woke up to see Persephone's black hair sprawled over his chest and her arm on his abs. He moved her hand gently and slowly got up in an attempt to not wake her. After he got up he slipped on his dark blue jeans, black converse and he tight black t-shirt. He walked out of the room and into the throne room. There was still nobody there he decided to wait just a bit longer. He leaned against the wall right next to where Hades' throne was when suddenly the Underworld god appeared along with his throne. Hades turned to see Percy standing there.

"Hello Perseus."

"Hi."

"I'm afraid we have some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?"

"New war kind of bad news."

"Fuck! ...Who is the new enemy?" Percy exhaled.

"Zeus."

"What?! Why are we in a war with Zeus?!"

"Because now is time for change. We gods have grown tired of abiding by all the rules that Zeus makes and breaks." Poseidon said from the doorway. "Forgive me son but we have used your...quote unquote death as an excuse to start it."

"Um...okay? Why does that matter?"

"Well son that means you are our-"

"Secret weapon." Hera said as she flashed in. Percy threw his hands in the air.

"Of course. Well...what are we gonna do now."

Hades spoke "I'm going to call the Olympians, those that come are the ones that have joined us."

"Wait Percy, I need you to try and convince another Olympian to join us." Percy smirked.

"I know just the Olympian Uncle."

"Good good go get them. Oh wait we have something for you." Hades turned to Hera and she nodded her head. They raised their hands to him and started chanting in Greek. After a few seconds Percy's body glowed gold and black as if the colors were fighting for dominance. The gold slowly but surely backed the black all the way to a tiny spot, but just as it was about to disappear it exploded overpowering the gold and Percy was on his left knee feeling the power flow through him. After a few seconds he fell to his other knee and Hera rushed to his side in her Greek style dress and grabbed Percy up.

"How are you feeling?" Percy exhaled slowly.

"Better than ever." He gave her a toothy grin. "What did you guys do?"

"We gave you our blessings, but it seems that mine over powers that of Hera's."

"What does that mean?"

"Well it means that Hades blessing will have more of an effect on you than mine." She said sadly.

"Oh...so what do your guys blessings do?"

"Well mine let you turn into a lion since it is one of my sacred animals."

"That is fucking awesome Lady Hera." She flicked his forehead but smiled.

"No cursing." Percy looked to Hades.

"Well Perseus as you know mine will allow you to shadow travel, use the shadows at will, you can call on the skeleton warriors, you can conjure jewels from the ground and you can use the Underworld metals. You will need to since you can't use riptide." Percy raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Try uncapping it." Percy did but the pen didn't grow into a sword.

"Well that sucks." Percy said sadly. "I've used riptide in every battle. He's saved my life countless times."

"I know Perseus." said Hera apologetically.

"I guess I'll have to return him to Chiron. I'll do it as soon as I can and I'll make sure no one sees me except Chiron. He'll know to keep it a secret."

"Sounds reasonable Perseus." Said Hades.

"Okay well I'm off to try and convince an Olympian."

'And I have one in mind.' Percy thought to himself as he disappeared through a shadow. As he was traveling he felt around for the Olympian in particular and as soon as he found it he appeared out of a shadow in front of a Louis Vuitton store on 22 Avenue Montaigne.

"Wow of course. Paris." He walked into the store and found the goddess he was looking for. She was wearing sun glasses and had a lot of make-up on. He walked up behind her and grabbed her waist and before he knew what he was doing he disappeared in ocean breeze and reappeared on the top level of the Eiffel Tower. He twirled her to face him and she was shocked to say the least. Before she could even say anything Percy began singing to her.

(Play for more effect? I guess. watch?v=Wx9XYrRpHjo)

If I could write you a song and make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You've got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear them around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "Hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me

You got your high brow shoes on your feet  
And you wear them around like it ain't shh..  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise

Shh, I got you all figured out  
You need every one's eyes just to feel seen  
Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are?

If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear them around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "Hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me

You got your high brow switch in your walk  
And you don't even look when you pass by  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise

Shh, I got you all figured out  
You need every one's eyes just to feel seen  
Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are?

'Cause it sure seems you got no doubt  
But we all see you got your head in the clouds

If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm

I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear them around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "Hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me

****

(Disclaimer I don't own Mike Posner- Cooler than me, all rights go to him and his labels.)

Percy walked up to the goddess and pulled off her glasses and he could see the blush evident on her face. He smiled at her and leaned in and she leaned into him and they kissed. He could feel her arms wrap around his neck as she leaned him against the Eiffel Tower railing. The kiss intensified as Percy wrapped his arms around her lower back. She licked his lower lip and begged for entrance which Percy gave without hesitation. She explored his mouth before he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Percy pushed her away from the railing and she slowly took him to the ground with her. He broke apart from her to catch his breath as she lied on his chest biting her lip. He leaned back up and kissed her again, getting back to where they left off. She slowly dragged her hands all the way down to the hem of his pants.

**Line Break ;)**

Percy woke up on a bed with a clear view of all of Paris. He had had one crazy night. He looked down to see Aphrodite's gold hair laid across his chest. He waited for her to wake up which only took a few minutes but she finally woke up. She looked up to the face of Percy who was staring into the sky. She nudged him and he looked down to see her. She smiled to him but Percy spoke.

"So you won't be returning to Zeus will you?"

"Well that depends."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked concerned.

"Well, will we be able to do...this again she said gesturing towards the bed."

"Well...of course Lady Aphrodite." Percy hesitated.

"Then I won't be returning to Zeus."

"Good but you might want to check in with Hades so he doesn't think you're an enemy."

"Okay." She said as she disappeared in a plume of pink smoke.

Percy put his hands behind his head thinking about the things he had done and only one word escaped his lips.

"Fuck."

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't get the chapter out as fast as I thought I would but I was having writers block. Anyway sorry for another non action chapter. But we will get to the action...eventually. Anyways let me know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4: Deception

**Deception**

**A/N: You guys wanna know how I get pumped to write these chapters?...no? Well I'll tell you anyway. I listen to Kid Cudi. You should check him out his beats are really laid back and awesome. Okay well enough of my fanboying GET TO THE CHOPPA. (Chapta:p) You're awesome if you get the reference. If you don't well you're still awesome.**

Percy shadow traveled to the Big House back at Camp Half-Blood he walked along the hallway he teleported to and was greeted with a wheel chair running over his foot. The rider of the chair looked to see a young demigod looking at him with his brow raised.

"OH Gods! Perc-"

"Shh Chiron. Don't you know I'm not supposed to be here." This time it was Chiron's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the gods kind of killed me...erm I guess thought they killed me."

"Why do the gods think they killed you? Percy what's going on?" Chiron said in a much more hushed tone.

"A new war is a-brewing Chiron. This war will single handedly change the face of the world, the face of humanity."

"What?!"

"Shhh!"

"A new war?!" Chiron whisper-yelled.

"Yeah it's kind of my fault." Percy said tearing up but feeling the anger in him rising.

"What do you mean?"

"I uh..."

"Out with it boy-o"

"I killed two demigods." Chiron looked shocked but quickly gained his composure. "Not just two demigods but..." Percy said his lip shaking now. "Thal-ia and Annabeth." His voice cracked.

"Oh Gods, Percy! Why?"

"Mmph it wasn't my fault Chiron! I swear it."

"...Who was it then?" Chiron asked.

"_Lycaon." _Percy spat.

"**The** Lycaon? The one from ancient times?" Percy nodded his head.

"Then why were you held responsible?"

"Because he used me as a host, but then Hades came and said that Lycaon needed to be removed from me, so he removed him from me. Then I got sentenced to 5 years in Tarturas after Zeus removed my titles as Hero of Olympus, Savior of Olympus and as a hero in general. So I pulled out riptide to lay it down but Athena, Artemis and Zeus decided to smite me. Luckily Hades saved my hide again and removed me from the throne room and I reappeared in his Underworld throne room where I learned that Hades and my father had declared war on Zeus." Chiron's face paled.

"Percy, do you know what happened the last time something like that happened?" Percy paused

"...No, what happened?"

"Well last time, World War II happened." Percy felt his stomach churning.

"Oh shit! Are you saying that there is going to be another World War?"

"I am one hundred and ten percent sure that a new World War will break out. How? I don't know but, the gods will have to get involved with mortals again. They will have to bend the ancient laws but they will probably make it so that the worlds super powers are pinned against each other. That's what they did last time."

"My gods. Well I actually came here to return Riptide...since I'm no longer a hero, he's no longer mine." Chiron looked thoughtful.

"No. The sword is yours."

"Chiron, I can't use him anymore." Percy said trying to hand over the pen.

"No son, I refuse to take it. You will know what to do with it when the time is right."

"Uh...I guess I'll have to take your word for it. Now Chiron I need you to forget we had this conversation."

"Of course Percy, I won't blow your cover."

"Okay well I best be off. I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll keep in touch." Chiron said as Percy disappeared in a plume of ocean breeze. Percy appeared at the site where the unspeakable deed was committed. He looked around and saw the charred earth the only place not charred was where the two bodies lied. He saw Annabeth's open eyes with her throat ripped out. This was all it took and Percy fell to his knees, he began to cry out loud.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I swear that if I could go back and change things I would make sure I never killed Lycaon. I-I I'm so sorry! This is all MY FAULT!" Percy was now on his hands and knees just letting his emotions take control as his tears hit the ground. He felt a presence walking toward him and he jerked his head up. He looked up into the stunning grey eyes of Athena and he was immediately pouncing on her. He landed on her and he snarled revealing his bared fangs. The look of horror on her face was evident no matter how much she tried to hide it. "What do you want?!" He snarled.

"I uh came because I could feel your presence here in the park."

"Yeah?!" He shouted. "Do you see what your father has done? Left their bodies here, he didn't care that I killed his daughter. He is so UGH!" Percy felt his canines grow as he moved toward the goddess' neck. He could hear her breathing quicken as she tried to stay calm, he could hear her heart quicken as fear sunk in. He could feel his will strain as he could smell the fear on her. She made a move to go to her true form but Percy was quick to latch his hand around her throat. She coughed trying get some air as her form flickered. Percy pulled himself off her, his hand still around her throat. "You will forget that we had this conversation and that we ever met. You will also forget what you just saw me do." Percy said his canines retracting. She nodded her head frantically. Percy dropped her as she was gasping for air. "Why did you come out here?" She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like were you here to like warn me or something?"

"...No I actually came out here to kill you, but then I saw you crying and...Percy?"

"What?" He asked coldly.

"Did you do this?" She said gesturing to her daughter and sister.

"I don't know." He said sarcastically "According to your father I did. Do YOU think I would do this? After all it was you that told me my fatal flaw was loyalty. So you tell me."

"You didn't? Then who did it?" Percy was on the brink again.

"**Lycaon!**" He spat. "Now I'm not only stuck with the curse of Achilles but also with the curse beast blood."

"Of course! It all makes sense now!" Athena said almost gleefully.

"You sound almost happy, are you glad that I'm stuck like this?" Percy said gesturing to himself.

"Well no..." She said looking thoughtful.

"Are you glad that I'm a **monster**?"

"..."

"Well! ANSWER ME!" Percy said as patches of fur began to sprout and his ears began to extend while his canines started to grow again.

"You're..."

"A freak!? A mistake!?" She walked towards him and he turned away from her. She put a hand on his cheek but he slapped it away. "Leave me ALONE! This is my fault. I couldn't defeat Lycaon killed my two best friends because of my failure. It might as well have been me who did it." She put her hand under his chin and lifted his face to look at her and she whispered.

"You're a hero not a monster. You were our savior."

"Not anymore! Zeus has forsaken me!" His wolf parts began to recede and Athena used her godly strength to pull him into a hug. He tried to resist and push her away but she held him tighter. "Stop! What are you doing!?" She whispered into his ear

"I don't exactly know." Percy hugged her back and closed his eyes for what seemed like a split second but when he opened his eyes again he was no longer in the forest he was in the Olympian Throne room. He was no longer in Athena's arms either.

"What the Hell!" He looked around to see her on her throne staring at him with a sad look on his face. "You! You evil temptress. You...you fooled me. To think." She looked away sadly.

"PERSEUS! You have evaded me for the last time!" Zeus boomed. "This time I'm taking you to the Underworld. Personally." Zeus shrunk down to human size as he walked toward Percy. He grabbed by the neck.

"Hey... Zeus" he choked out as Zeus looked him in the eyes. "Fuck you." He kneed the God in the stomach and knocked him back. Zeus looked at him infuriated as he yelled.

"Restrain HIM!" Ares got up as well as Apollo and they ran forward and grabbed each of his arms but Percy pulled his arms together and released himself from the grip of the two gods. He ran straight for Zeus but explosive arrow were already flying at his chest. He took the blunt of the damage but all he did was grunt as he lunged at Zeus. He landed on the king's chest as he began pounding on his face. Apollo and Ares dragged him off of Zeus as Zeus jumped up to his feet and he walked toward Percy with bolt in hand. He launched the bolt at him and Ares and Apollo jumped out of the way as Percy took the blast full force and debris flew everywhere but when it cleared there on the ground was Percy on his knees.

"Haven't you learned Zeus? That bolt won't gods damn work!" He slowly got up but Zeus was already in front of him with his hand around his throat.

"Come Perseus we shall take you to Tarturas now." Percy tried to dissipate into mist but he was still groggy from the blast he took. Zeus flashed out of the throne room.

**Line Break**

"Zeus!" Hades growled. The gods around him looked up.

"What is it brother?" Poseidon asked.

"He dares enter my domain without my permission?! That little σκύλα (bitch)." Poseidon grabbed his shoulder and said

"Take us to him." Hades walked them into a shadow. When they reappeared they Zeus holding Percy by his neck with his feet barely on the edge of the cliff. "NO!" Yelled Poseidon but around Zeus there appeared Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares and Dionysus. Hades put on his helm and all the gods took a step back. Zeus laughed

"You see brother. Your son's fate shall be decided in Tarturas." He said as he dropped Percy and into the pit he fell.

"ZEUS I'll kill you!"

"Um...no I don't think so." He said as he snapped his fingers and he and his children flashed away."

"YOU COWARDS!" He yelled as he ran forward.

"No!" Hades yelled as he rushed forward to restrain his brother.

"Let go of ME!" Poseidon yelled.

"You can't jump in there Poseidon."

"And why not!"

"Because I have no control of what happens in Tarturas. The Pit is not to be controlled by anyone me included."

"Then what will we do? WAIT!?"

Hades sighed sadly "It is all we can do."

"AGHHH!" Poseidon yelled as he flashed away.

"I can only pray for you Perseus."

**Line Break/ Percy P.O.V**

I had no clue how long I had been falling. Had it been seconds, minutes, hours? I had no clue. But when I was getting comfortable falling I finally saw the ground and was it coming up fast. Wait. Does the ground move? NO, this was water. Thank the gods. I pulled the water up to me but all I could do now was wait and see how this would pan out. When I finally reached the water I went under and tried to breathe but I got a mouthful of water.

'What the hell?' Then out of the murky depths a girl came out and I could suddenly breathe again.

"Lady Styx." I said as I bowed down. I waited but she finally said

"Rise." I stood up and she looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you doing in my river again Perseus?"

"Well I uh used it to catch me so I wouldn't die from the fall."

"What fall?"

"The fall from the Underworld to uh Tarturas."

"Ah... I see. That is why you are so deep in the Underworld."

"I thought I was in Tarturas."

"You are but do not forget Tarturas is still part of the Underworld. Just think of it like a lower level."

"Yes milady." She got uncomfortably close to me and whispered

"My my you have grown into quite the hero Perseus."

"Erm...thank you milady." I said as I was getting really uncomfortable with having another goddess so close.

"Am I...making you uncomfortable Perseus?" She asked seductively as she traced her hand along my chest while at the same time giving me a look with such ferocity that I had to swallow the lump that had grown in my throat.

"Um..." I hesetated as her eyes never stopped looking into mine. "No? Milady." She smirked at me and I knew I had lost. 'What was she going to do was the next?' Was the next thought in my head.

"Have you ever done it under water Perseus?" I felt a familiar pull in my gut as my face flushed and I felt my throat go dry as I answered.

"Um...no milady."

"Good. Then this will be your first time." She said as her hands made their way down to the hem of his my pants and I gulped again.

**Line Break (God damn, Percy gets all the bitches! ;) Third Person P.O.V**

When Percy woke up he found himself on the banks of the river Styx.

"Gods damn. That makes three goddesses. When will they stop using me as their plaything? First Persephone then Aphrodite and now Lady Styx. I need to learn to stop myself." He exhaled lying back down onto the sand.

**Line Break Again**

**The Above world 6 months after Percy fell into the pit.**

Zeus saw his own breath as he exhaled.

"Remind me again what we are doing in Russia father." Apollo spoke as he held his arms together.

"I came up with a plan to start a World War."

"And what was that plan?" Artemis asked.

"Simple we convince Dmitry Medvedev to launch a nuclear strike on the United States to start a new World War." Athena spoke up.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Ares retorted.

"We kill him." Zeus said as he shrunk in size and as his hair turned black and slicked to the side. They flashed to the Russian executive office. The only person currently in the room was Dmitry. He looked up from his papers to see the four gods standing there along with a duplicate of himself. Ares rushed him before he could call the guards. He held his neck and mouth before Zeus spoke.

"Wait don't kill him!"

"Why?! Aw come on!"

"Because if we kill him, who will be alerted?"

"Hades." Athena answered.

"Exactly." Zeus walked over to the desk and smashed a button under the desk opening up a secret compartment he opened and inside the secret compartment was a briefcase. Dmitry's eyes widened as he tried yelling. Zeus opened the briefcase and inside was a panel for the president's hand and a 21 digital zeros. Zeus place his hand on the imprint and the briefcase said

"Voice Recognition required." Zeus spoke in Dmitry's voice.

"President Dmitry Medvedev"

"Access granted." Zeus walked over to Dmitry and reached into his suit pocket and pulled out what seemed to look like a pager. He clicked the pager and a piece of paper popped out. Zeus grabbed the piece of paper and walked back over to the brief case. He started putting the numbers. 7285901-2906178-4830253

"Access Granted. Please enter said cities you wish to destroy." Zeus started typing

Manhattan, New York

New York, New York

Miami, Florida

Los Angeles, California

San Francisco, California

Houston, Texas

Chicago, Illinois

Phoenix, Arizona

San Diego, California

San Antonio, Texas

Indianapolis, Indiana

Columbus, Ohio

Charlotte, North Carolina

Detroit, Michigan

Memphis, Tennessee

By the time Zeus was done with all the U.S cities he had over thirty cities locked on.

"Well now I start on Europe."

"Whoa whoa Father we never said anything about European cities."

"You are right. The U.S shall do." Zeus said as he hit enter. There was a final warning and Zeus okayed it. The briefcase showed a satellite image of the Earth and Zeus could see the missiles were coming down from space. "Wow!" Zeus exclaimed. "The technology of Mankind still surprises me." The United States barely had enough time to respond to the missiles. Very few cities survived the bombardment of the nuclear missiles.

**Line Break/ News Broadcast from a small California suburb that hadn't been hit.**

"Obama has reacted to Russia's attack declaring war on Russia and calling forth the ABCA Armies alliance and he also requests help from Mexico, France and Israel. Russia's president Dmitry Medvedev has been charged for War Crimes allowing Vladimir Putin to become Russia's new President. He then called on China, Vietnam, Germany and the Pacific Islands not including Japan.

**Line Break. Back to Percy.**

**Before Zeus dropped the bombs. So...6 months prior to the new war.**

Percy was walking along the river Styx like Lady Styx told him to. He was walking with his head dropped low as he stared at the ground and continued walking. It wasn't until he almost walked into a wall that he looked up and saw what seemed to be a small fort. Percy walked around the fort looking for an entrance. He thought he had gone a full 360 degrees around the fort before he found steps that led to the top floor of the fort. His gut told him not to go in there but he felt riptide shake in his pocket and as he pulled out the pen he felt it keep vibrating. He started walking up the steps and the closer he got to the top the more violent the pen got. As he reached the top of the steps the pen began to glow indistinctly. When Percy looked up from the pen he noticed a set of double doors. All along the doors stretched different designs of periods in history but in each and every period in time there was one word that repeated itself. Anaklusmos. Percy even saw events from his life but it all stopped with the last scene being the fight with Atlas on top of Mt. Tam. Percy's heart clenched as he saw the three familiar figures of Annabeth, Thalia, and Zoë. He felt a sense of dread wash over him. He was having second thoughts of ever venturing away from the river. He could've sworn that he was stepping away from the doors but the next he knew he was opening them. He walked into the room and was greeted with wind gust to the face. When he opened his eyes he saw that the whole room was barren save for the random box in the middle of the room. He walked toward the box and he thought aloud.

"Why would there be a box in here?" But the closer he got the more he realized. "Wait...this isn't a box. It's a- a coffin." As he neared the coffin he felt Riptide starting to burn in his hand but he held onto it. As he stood over the coffin he saw the words that were written across the top and he almost fell back. He had to take a step back because across the top of the coffin it read

_"Here lies former Hesperide, Zoë Nightshade."_

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm sorry for the delay but I kinda got writers block and I had to ask my friend for some help on coming up with some new ideas. If you do decide to drop a review then let me know what you thought and feel free to leave any suggestions as to what I can add to this 'story' so to speak. 'Till next time and remember, Have a nice day.**


End file.
